warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wszystko o Warszawie:Zaplecze/Archiwum2
I Spotkanie Administratorów Warszawikii Do administratorów Warszawikii: * Hani.md * Mikiapole3 * Whiteman * Kakarakak Szanowni Administratorzy! Wysuwam poraz kolejny propozycję zorganizowania spotkania administratorów Warszawikii. Podczas spotkania można by było spokojnie poznać się, porozmawiać, zrobić miejsce na mini wielkie odczytu o stolicy i zastanowić się nad dalszymi perspektywami rowoju wiki i zjeść coś dobrego. Również dyskusja nad mokotowskim placem Niepodległości (patrz wyżej). Moja poropozycja: 28 lutego 2009 roku (Sobota) ok. godziny 15-16 - mój typ miejsca: Klub "Wieżyca" w wieżyczce Mostu Poniatowskiego. Jak się na to zapatrujecie? Czekam na wszelakie opinie, nawet te negatywne. Michcik 18:06, 9 lut 2009 (UTC) :A może lepiej spotkanie użytkowników? Administratorzy nie są tu w końcu jakąś "najmądrzejszą" elitą. Kakarakak 13:15, 16 lut 2009 (UTC) A jakby można tydzień później? Akurat mnie wtedy może nie być w Warszawie. Mikiapole3 15:01, 16 lut 2009 (UTC) :Kiedy więc odbędzie się to spotkanie? Rozumiem, że za tydzień – 7 marca? Kakarakak 07:08, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) No nie wiem, bo w sumie nikt na razie się nie zgłosił, a i okazało się, że jednak dziś zostaję. Chyba jednak już za późno na odkręcanie, więc ustawmy się na 7 marca, tylko niech ktoś jeszcze się zadeklaruje. Mikiapole3 10:23, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) :Ja się chętnie pojawię, ustalmy jednak dokładną godzinę i wszelkie potrzebne dane. I może zadeklarujmy się, kto przychodzi. Zapraszamy wszystkich użytkowników. Kakarakak 16:37, 5 mar 2009 (UTC) Ja niestety nie mieszkam w stolicy, więc mnie nie będzie :( Astrorek 17:35, 5 mar 2009 (UTC) :No to o której godzinie jest to spotkanie? 15 czy 16? Kakarakak 13:50, 6 mar 2009 (UTC) :: 17? ;) Uhmm 15:30, 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Niech będzie o 17. Mikiapole3 15:40, 6 mar 2009 (UTC) :Ok, 17. Kakarakak 20:09, 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Głosowanie – wieżowce Odnośnie artykułu Wieżowce: Czy wieżowce istniejące powinny znajdować się w tej samej tabeli co budowane, projektowane i proponowane? *'TAK, jedna tabela jest dobrym rozwiązaniem:' # Astrorek 16:10, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) *'NIE, powinny być oddzielne tabele:' # Kakarakak 13:20, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) # Mikiapole3 14:43, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) # Jolibord 17:52, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) # Tomzyl 23:32, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) *'Dyskusja:' * Moim zdaniem powinny być w jednej, wtedy mogę łatwo porównać wszystkie wieżowce, a jak będą 3 tabelki, to jak to będzie można zrobić? Astrorek 16:11, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) * A kto powiedział, że zostaną wybudowane, nawet jeśli już są budowane. Owszem, może i Złota 44 zostanie wybudowana, ale ok połowa apartamentów nie została nawet zarezerwowana. Zresztą największy apartament, tj. pent-house jest jedynie zarezerwowany, a nie kupiony. Nie ma pewności, że go ukończą. A jak wybudują, to się go przeniesie z tabeli proponowanych do istniejących. Tomzyl 23:32, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) *Dla jasności: ustalmy, że głosowanie trwa do 25 lutego. Kakarakak 08:23, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) Widzę, że wszystcy głosowali przeciw, więc chyba trzeba przenieść wieżowce do 3 tabelek, tylko kto się tego podejmie? Astrorek 22:02, 3 mar 2009 (UTC) :Ja. Kakarakak 11:58, 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Spotkanie Zgodnie z obietnicą zamieszczam tematy dyskusji I Spotkania Warszawikii: * formy możliwej promocji Warszawikii * Dzielnice: rozwinięcie artykułów o dzielnicach, infobox dzielnicy, problemy z "równowagą" artykułów (na temat niektórych dzielnic jest znacznie więcej artykułów niż na temat innych) * Artykuły o historii Warszawy * Hasło Warszawa * Stworzenie podręcznego zbioru przydatnych linków i bibliografii O Warszawie * Rozwinięcie albo stworzenie artykułów przeglądowych Dziękuję za miły wieczór i mam nadzieję, że następnym razem spotkamy się w bardziej licznym gronie! Uhmm 21:34, 7 mar 2009 (UTC) Przydatne linki Stworzyłem ZALĄŻEK zbioru przydatnych linków TUTAJ. Konieczność stworzenia takiej strony została zgłoszona na I SAW. Zapraszam do dodawania różnych linków. Kakarakak 12:29, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) 89.78.81.79 Ten człowiek się na nas uwziął. To już nie pierwszy jego wandalizm, a mógł hoaxować też z innych IP, bo widać to po charakterystycznym wpisywaniu numerów w opisie zmian. Proponuję, by następnym razem zbanować go na wieczność. Kakarakak 18:57, 19 mar 2009 (UTC) Popieram astrorek 07:34, 20 mar 2009 (UTC) :Ja też popieram, ale pytanie: jak to możliwe, że udało mu się dziś znów edytować z tego samego IP? Przecież go zablokowałem? Gdy chciałem go ponownie zabanować już "na wieczność" pokazało mi, że użytkownik jest już zablokowany. Mikiapole3 09:20, 20 mar 2009 (UTC) :Napisałem do Wikia Communioty i dostałem następująca odpowiedź: On Fri Mar 20 14:55:14 2009, mikwegpol@interia.pl wrote: > Mikołaj Węgier > contacted Wikia about > Banning. > > Hello. > I'm writing from Warszawikia: http://warszawa.wikia.com > > Can anybody explain to me why the banned user (signed as > http://warszawa.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/89.78.81.79) CAN > edit articles? Because I don't understand it. > > Thank you > > mikiapole3 Hello. It seems that the blocked person is not actually editing the page, but using the new "Add category" button that was launched recently. See http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:CategorySelect They should not be able to use it while blocked however. That is a bug. Thank you for sending us this. I'll pass it along to the technical team working on that project. -- Regards, Chris "Uberfuzzy" Stafford Wikia Community and Technical Support Team Find wiki help guides at http://help.wikia.com :Mikiapole3 18:37, 20 mar 2009 (UTC) Widzę, że ten człowiek cały czas dodaje wandalizmy na Warszawikię. Czyli jak, można coś z tym zrobić? astrorek 21:27, 22 mar 2009 (UTC) :Kolejny mail do wikii przyniósł efekt następujący: Hello mikiapole3 Yes. We are aware of this problem. We hope to have the fix pushed out to the servers very soon. I'm sorry for the problem it has caused. Niestety będziemy musieli jeszcze poczekać, gdyż banowanie, jak się okazuje, nie obowiązuje w jednej z nowych funkcji wikii. Mikiapole3 19:08, 24 mar 2009 (UTC) : Nie uwziął się tylko na was: Marki Wikia - Wkład użytkownika 89.78.81.79. Wcześniej go zbanowałem na 3 dni, a teraz na amen :] Crusjer '''dyskutuj! 16:25, 8 maj 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Czy jest jakiś sposób żeby szybko wycofać jego wszystkie edycje. Bo nie chce mi się wchodzić na każdą stronę i klikać cofnij lub usuń nie jest jednka tak źle ;P'Crusjer [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Crusjer|'dyskutuj!]]' 16:34, 8 maj 2009 (UTC) Skórka Skoro już piszemy do Wikii, to możnaby też poprosić, żeby nam zmienili/pomogli zmienić skin, bo wciąż tym oficjalnym, który widzą wszyscy niezalogowani użytkownicy, jest Monaco. Kakarakak 14:07, 25 mar 2009 (UTC) #wikia-pl Przekazuję informację, że: "w dniu dzisiejszym '''wznowiona' została działalność kanału #wikia-pl w sieci irc.freenode.net. Ów kanał IRC ma działać podobnie, jak oficjalny Central Wikii – gromadzić użytkowników polskojęzycznej części projektu oraz pomagać w problemach technicznych. Na kanał można dostać się przy pomocy dowolnego klienta IRC lub poprzez bramkę Wikii." Mikiapole3 18:55, 16 kwi 2009 (UTC) Data-Szablon Wpisywanie dat w raz z linkiem obecnie jest dość żmudne (chodzi o np. 17 lutego). Proponuje zrobić szablon, żeby nie trzeba było wpisywać nazwy miesiąca i roku po dwa razy. Smerf 15:51, 24 kwi 2009 (UTC) :Pomysł w sumie dobry, ale dość trudny w wykonaniu. Otóż najmądrzejsze co dotychczas wymyśliłem to można zrobić albo jeden szablon zapisywany tak: , albo dwanaście tego typu szablonów: . Ma ktoś jakieś lepsze rozwiązanie? Mikiapole3 14:55, 24 kwi 2009 (UTC) Można by w kodzie ustalić, że jeżeli jest wpisane do wybranego pola "styczeń" to będzie wyświetlał "stycznia", gdy będzie "luty" to "lutego" itd. Tylko nie wiem jak to zrobić astrorek 16:58, 24 kwi 2009 (UTC) Mi się wydaje, że wystarczy. Dużo szybciej wpisuje się nawias 3 numerki i 2 | niż np. 17 lutego 2007 Smerf 19:56, 24 kwi 2009 (UTC) Konkurs e-warszawiacy, czyli Syrenka w sieci Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek czytuje tu "Stolicę", a ta właśnie ogłosiła konkurs (już 2. edycję) na najlepszą stronę internetową zajmującą się problematyką związaną z Warszawą. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć tutaj: http://www.warszawa-stolica.pl/2009_5/regulamin_2009.jpg Moim zdaniem moglibyśmy w ramach promocji, zapowiedzianej przecież na Pierwszym Spotkaniu Warszawikii, spróbować wziąć udział w tym konkursie, tym bardziej, że nie jesteśmy z góry skazali na porażkę - co prawda nie my przygotowujemy techniczną stronę Warszawikii, ale można ominąć tę część za zgodą komisji. Jedyne co musimy zrobić, to do 30 lipca 2009 przesłać najwyżej jednostronnicowe zgłoszenie z uzasadnieniem. W tej chwili ciężko mi stwierdzić, kto miałby złożyć to zgłoszenie, bo wybranie jednej osoby byłoby nieuczciwe względem pozostałych. Pozostawiam to pod dyskusję. Mikiapole3 15:13, 12 maj 2009 (UTC) :Świetny pomysł! Uważam, że jak najbardziej powinniśmy wziąć udział w konkursie. Moim zadaniem mniej ważne jest kto miałby reprezentować Warszawikię, ważne jest żeby nasz portal promować. Osoba wybrana i tak tylko reprezentowałaby społeczność Warszawikii (i to będzie trzeba zaznaczyć przy zgłoszeniu) - chyba to jest możliwe. Kto się podejmie napisać uzasadnienie? Uhmm 16:19, 12 maj 2009 (UTC) Mogę podjąć się zarówno napisania, jak i reprezentowania Warszawikii. Jak znajdę chwilę czasu, to postaram się coś naskrobać, póki co możecie pomóc dając jakieś pomysły o czym warto koniecznie wspomnieć. Mikiapole3 18:11, 12 maj 2009 (UTC) ::Pomysł z konkursem świetny, będzie to dobry sposób na zareklamowanie strony. Co do uzasadnienia to popieram że może je napisać Mikiapole astrorek Okej, napisałem pierwszą wersję naszego zgłoszenia. Może je ściągnąć tutaj: http://www.yousendit.com/download/MnFockhhbEpQb0lLSkE9PQ - liczę na różne pomysły i poprawki z waszej strony. Możecie je pisać tutaj bądź przesłać mi na maila (znajdziecie go w moim profilu, po lewej "wyślij e-mail do tego użytkownika"). P.S. Jeśli ktoś z was jeździ na rowerze i chciałby mi pomóc w napisaniu pracy licencjackiej na ten temat, proszę o wypełnienie ankiety: http://download.yousendit.com/U0d6NnFPd0FsUjlMWEE9PQ i przesłanie mi jej :). Dzięki z góry. Mikiapole3 09:58, 16 maj 2009 (UTC) Całkiem niezłe to zgłoszenie, ale proponuję, aby do plusów encyklopedii dodać coś na temat zdjęć, których nie można spotkać nigdzie indziej tylko na Warszawikii - np. "Plusem encyklopedii jest również duży zbiór zdjęć (ponad 3 000), których nie można zobaczyć nigdzie indziej" (chodzi o to żeby było wiadomo że nie są po prostu skopiowane z wikipedii). astrorek 20:09, 16 maj 2009 (UTC) :Ulepszyłem nieco nasz tekst zgodnie z waszymi postulatami i moimi kilkoma pomysłami, wobec czego wygląda on teraz tak: http://www.yousendit.com/download/MnFpU2VuTWNtMExIRGc9PQ . Jeśli są jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości i pomysły, pisać! Mikiapole3 22:02, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) To drugie zgłoszenie bardzo dobre, tylko kiedy będziecie to tam przesyłać, to wypadało by wtedy uaktualnić liczbę artykułów i zdjęć na zgłoszeniu. astrorek 06:21, 22 maj 2009 (UTC) :: Jest dobrze. Wywaliłabym tylko zdanie "Zdjęcia zapożyczone z Wikipedii są sukcesywnie zastępowane.". Moim zdaniem jest niepotrzebne i sugeruje, że zapożyczanie to u nas praktyka (a tak przecież nie jest).Uhmm 08:11, 22 maj 2009 (UTC) To prawda, to zdanie można by wywalić lub zastąpić podobnym, które tego nie sugeruje astrorek 10:45, 22 maj 2009 (UTC) :Usunąłem ten fragment tekstu. W tej chwili całość wygląda tak: http://www.yousendit.com/download/MnFpRm96ays4aU4zZUE9PQ . Dodać jeszce jakieś poprawki? Mikiapole3 14:51, 28 maj 2009 (UTC) :Czy są jeszcze jakieś propozycje co do treści tekstu? Jeżeli nie, to jutro wieczorem, odpowiednio zaktualizowawszy dane, wyślę zgłoszenie do czasopisma "Stolica". Mikiapole3 13:13, 2 cze 2009 (UTC) ::Jest ekstra.Wysyłaj. Uhmm 13:41, 2 cze 2009 (UTC) Ja nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. No... może poza brakiem przecinka po słowie "Podsumowując" w ostatnim akapicie:) Kakarakak 13:25, 2 cze 2009 (UTC) :Poprawiłem ostatnie literówki i powtórzenia i wysłałem. Mikiapole3 13:24, 4 cze 2009 (UTC) :Nasza propozycja została przyjęta do listy zgłoszonych. Teraz pozostaje nam już tylko czekać na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Mikiapole3 13:31, 5 cze 2009 (UTC) Linie muzealne Tak po wczorajszej Nocy Muzeów doszedłem do wniosku, że do tych literowanych linii można by dopisać na jakich trasach obecnie są uruchamiane. To tak w sumie propozycja, trochę po ptokach, bo na zdjęcia poczeka się trochę, chyba, że akurat ktoś robił ;) Jak Wam się to widzi? Czy sens jest? Tomzyl 09:42, 17 maj 2009 (UTC) :Nie wiem, czy jest sens rozróżniać zwykłe linie autobusowe i muzealne. Kiedyś literami oznaczano linie tramwajowe, potem autobusowe zwykłe, potem autobusowe pospieszne, teraz muzealne. Sądzę, że trzeba zachować jakoś tę ciągłość historyczną w artykule. Mikiapole3 12:11, 17 maj 2009 (UTC) Kategoria:Meta